A Parisian Mystery
by LittleButterfly87
Summary: John insiste pour que Sherlock prennent des vacances , mais ce dernier ne veux pas. Il fini par accepter suite au vole de la célèbre peinture "The Starry Night" de Vincent Van Goth. John a un cousin qui habite Paris et va héberger notre détective consultant. TRADUCTION de l'histoire de TheAuthor1996.
1. Chapter 1: Dealing With A Detective

Bonjour, je suis nouvelle sur le site. J'ai lu beaucoup de fanfic en français et quelques une en anglais. J'ai décidé de traduire une fanfic qui j'ai beaucoup apprécier. Elle a été écrite par TheAuthor1996 donc tous les crédits lui reviennent. C'est ma première traduction donc si vous voyez des imperfections n'hésité pas à me le signaler (je n'ai pas de correcteur ;) ). Je ne gagne pas d'agent à traduire cette fanfic et encore moins sur les personnages de la série Sherlock. Je remercie également Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat pour la création de cette série géniale.

Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapter 1: Dealing With A Detective**

John était fatigué par les enfantillages de Sherlock sur le manque de cas des semaines précédentes.

"Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin, Sherlock?" demanda John

" De vacances" dit-il en se moquant de son ami. Sherlock arpentait le salon armé de son harpon, irrité. John roula des yeux.

"Tout le monde à besoin de vacance Sherlock"

"Je ne suis pas tout le monde, John. Je suis sur que tu t'en es rendu compte vu les années passaient ensemble." Marmonna Sherlock. John pointa du doigt le détective.

" Que dit tu de ça? Que pense tu d'une affaire, en dehors de Londres? Tu peux te relaxer à ta manière en même tu change de paysage. Ca te ferai du bien. Proposa John.  
Ils se regardèrent.

" Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. J'accepte l'offre si tu me trouve un cas loin des frontières de l'Angleterre." Pour sceller leurs deal Sherlock tendit sa main à John. Ce dernier accepta cette poignée de mains avec le sourire.

"Ca marche" Répondit John qui se mit toute de suite à la recherche d'un cas digne de Sherlock Holmes.

Baker Street resta calme pour les semaines suivantes. Le silence fut soudain brisé.

"SAINTE MÈRE DE BATTENBURG!" Hurla John en faisant sortir Sherlock de sa chambre, qui arriva au salon avec une arme chargée en cas de problème.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Sherlock voyant John assis devant son ordinateur.

"Quelqu'un a volé 'The Starry Night'" Répondit-il mortifié par Sherlock qui roula des yeux en se retournant dos à John pour remettant la sécurité sur son pistolet.

"Même avec ton petit esprit, tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible, John" Grommela Sherlock en se retournant pour faire face à son ami. John se leva muni de son ordinateur avec la ferme intention de prouver ses dires à son partenaire.

"Pas la nuit étoilé du ciel Sherlock. 'The Starry Night' est le tableau le plus précieux et célèbre au monde peint par Vincent Van Gogh." Précisa John en regardant son ami qui visiblement trouva ça plus intéressant que toute à l'heure.

"C'est presque aussi impossible" Répondit Sherlock en prenant des mains de John l'ordinateur.

"La police est perdue, elle a des preuves solides. La sécurité et la vidéosurveillance ont été désactivé." Explica John. Sherlock examina la photo de la scène de crime ou se trouvait l'inspecteur parisien chargé de l'enquête et le conservateur de la galerie. Le détective fronça les sourcils.

"Je prendrais bien l'affaire mais… je suis juste niveau budget. Microft m'a coupé mes comptes depuis plusieurs visites dans la planque d'un drogué." Grogna Sherlock. John réfléchit et claqua des doigts.

"Mon cousin possède un studio à Paris. Deux chambres." Dit John.

"Très bien, je vais utilisé l'argent que me reste pour réserver les billets."

"Paris. Sherlock Holmes est à votre service" murmura John avec suffisance.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Change Of Scene

Salut à toutes et à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ;)

Tout le mérite de cette histoire revient à TheAuthor1996, je ne fais que la traduire. D'ailleurs j'ai fini la traduction en entier donc je pense que je vais m'attaquer à une autre histoire ;) (Sherlolly evidamment j'en ai trouvé une pas mal ;) )

Merci à S10 et Huntress-dark pour vos commantaires.

Fini la bla-bla je vous dis bonne lecture et à la prochaine. ^^

 **Chapitre 2: A New Change Of Scene**

Peu de personne savaient que Sherlock Holmes détester voler. L'esprit qui a créé un moteur d'avion est brillant, mais un moteur qui a 50% d'échec en plein vol l'est beaucoup moins.

Les trajets en taxi, Sherlock n'aimait pas ça non plus, surtout quand le conducteur essayait de faire la conversation. Pourquoi un voyage d'une destination à une autre ne peux pas rester dans le silence? C'est une chose que le détective britannique souhaitait apprécier pendant que le taxi pris à l'aéroport l'emmenait au studio du cousin de John, où il avait rendez-vous.  
Avec une expression ennuyé, Sherlock sur le pas de porte du bâtiment sonna à l'interphone.

"Bonjour?" répondit une voix féminine ce qui créa une expression perplexe sur le visage de Sherlock.

"Oui, bonjour. Je cherche…" commença-t-il en cherchant le nom sur l'interphone.

"Hooper. Le cousin de John?"  
"Ahhh Oui tu dois être son compagnon de chambre. Montez". Répondit la voix poliment.

Un bruit se fit entendre, la femme de l'interphone venait de déverrouiller la porte de l'immeuble. Sherlock se dirigea vers l'appartement.

Une jeune femme brune avec un sourire gentil lui ouvrit la porte du studio.

"Vous devez être Mr Holmes. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Molly." Salua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Sherlock ne l'accepta pas et passa simplement devant elle . Laissant à la jeune femme un sentiment de maladresse, elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Bienvenue chez moi" dit-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

"Vous voulez quelque chose, à boire, à manger?" Demanda-t-elle à Sherlock qui inspecter le studio.

"Vous n'êtes pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, Miss Hooper" marmonna-t-il ce qui fit rigoler Molly.

"Ouais je suis un peu une artiste amateur et un peu écrivain aussi" Ce qui fit retourner notre détective avec une expression peu impressionné.

"Je voulais dire une femme" Corrigea simplement Sherlock. Sous ses yeux une Molly un peu étourdi par sa réponse.

"Oh… J'aurai du m'en rendre compte quand John m'a dit que vous étiez compagnon de chambre. Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait dire…"

"Je ne suis pas gay" Répondit simplement en passant dans la pièce suivante qui contenait un lit.

"Je crois que c'est ma chambre...Je ne veux pas être dérangé. Bonsoir." Dit-t-il simplement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Désolé!"Elle entendit son téléphone vibrer et elle décrocha.

"Hey, John" Salua-t-elle d'un ton maladroit ce qui fait rire le docteur.

"Je suppose que tu as rencontrer Sherlock" Dit-il et Molly grogna un peu humilier.

"Oh il me déteste. Il pense que je l'ai insulté." Débita t elle nerveusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Molls. Sherlock est comme ça avec tout le monde. Évite le contact visuel avec lui. Et n'oublie il peut sentir la peur." Taquina t il Molly roula des yeux.

"Ouais , quelque chose me dit que ces quelques semaines ça va être long." marmonna t elle en soupirant.

Le lendemain matin, Molly peignait un paysage quand Sherlock sortit de sa chambre et empila son Belstaff.

"Quel est le chemin le plus court pour aller au Louvre?" Demanda t il en grognant ce qui obligea Molly a levé les yeux de sa toile.

"Errrrrm, Bien je…"

"Si votre esprit pourrait être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Je vous en serais très reconnaissant, Miss Hooper" grogna t il speticement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, frustré. Quand il entendit un cliquetis tandis que Molly jeta son pinceau à terre et se tendit brusquement.

"Maintenant, écoutez moi Mr Holmes. J'ai été très polie depuis votre arrivée. Et vous vous me traitez et me parlez comme si j'étais un vulgaire cailloux sous votre chaussure. Si vous laissez de côté votre arrogance naturelle , cela vous aurez permis de savoir que je suis prête à vous emmène au Louvre." Dit-elle fermement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en fixant le détective qui semblait surpris avant de sourire.

"Il est temps que votre épine dorsale se développe, Miss Hooper" Dit il

"Vous aurez besoin de cette fermeté, si vous voulez m'aider pendant mon séjour ici. Venez" annonça-t-il en sortant, laissant Molly stupéfaite. Elle se ressaisit et pris son manteau et ses clefs.

"Attendez! Vous avez tout planifié pour obtenir cette réaction de moi? Appela-t-elle après lui en le suivant dans l'escalier après avoir verrouillé la porte de son appartement.

 **-SHERLOLLY-**

Sherlock fut surpris quand Molly changea de station de radio alors qu'il en avait trouvé une qu'il pourrait toléré.

"Règle N°1. Ma voiture, ma radio. C'est moi qui choisi la musique." Dit-elle simplement ce qui fit sourire Sherlock amusé.

"Bien c'est une règle raisonnable à suivre". Remarqua-t-il avant de la regarder.

"Puis-je vous appelez quand j'aurais fini avec ma scène de crime pour que vous me ramenez?" Demanda-t-il ce qui fit sourire Molly, amusée.

"Il y a aucun moyen que vous entriez dans cette partie de la galerie" Précisa-t-elle Sherlock lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

"Je vous fait savoir que je peux être très persuasif quand je suis sur une enquête." Molly roula des yeux et s'arrêta au feu rouge.

"Alors dit-moi Mr Holmes comment vous allez avoir accès à une scène de crime hautement surveillée?"

"Je prévois de surveiller les mouvements des gardes où se situe la scène de crime. Et quand ils changeront leurs tour de garde, je rentre." Molly pencha la tête sur le côté prise d'une douce curiosité.

"Une longue promenade pour un petit verre d'eau." Dit-elle en captant le regard du détective.

"Ce qui signifie?" questionna-t-il alors que Molly conduit la voiture dans le parking réservé au personnel du Louvre et sourit.

"Vous pouvez vous faufiler jusqu'à la scène de crime, et vous faire arrêter ou…" Dit-elle en tenant un badge d'identification.

"Vous pouvez simplement entrer avec l'historienne d'art qui est à côté vous." Proposa avec malice Molly. Sherlock la regarda.

"Vous avez beaucoup trop apprécier ce voyage en voiture"Grommela Sherlock alors qu'il descendait de la voiture, imiter par Molly qui rigolait dans sa barbe.

"Vous me regardez comme un idiot?...Ouais un peu trop"a-t-elle plaisanté après avoir verrouiller sa voiture et en se dirigeant vers le musée.


	3. Chapter 3: Splashes Of Eviden

Bonjour, tous le monde, je vous poste un petit chapitre ;) Bien c'est toujours à TheAuthor1996 que reviens les crédits de cette histoire. Si vous voyez quelque chose que ne va pas faite le moi savoir. J'ai aussi publier une autre traduction. Et la je commence une nouvelle traduction n'entant plus en vacances il se peut qu'il est un peu d'attente pour une nouvelle histoire ;)

Merci pour vos reviews c'est très encourageant (Merci Huntress-Dark, S10 et Lorina)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

 **Chapiter 3: Splashes Of Evidence**

Sherlock bafouilla,

"Comment il a pu entrer sans déplacer un seul grain de poussière? Comment? se demanda Sherlock, frustré.  
"Comment savez-vous que c'est un homme?" Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il.  
"Vous avez dit 'il'. Cela implique que vous pensez que c'est un homme qui a volé la peinture." Dit-t-elle et Sherlock ri.

"Bien observé, Miss Hooper. J'ai réduit le pourcentage de probabilité par le fait qu'un seul homme pouvait commettre un crime aussi grand" Annonça Sherlock. Molly croisa les bras.

"Vous êtes en train de dire qu'une femme n'en est pas capable?" Sherlock ri encore une nouvelle fois. Molly poussa un soupir peut impressionner.

"Eh bien, Miss Hooper. Prouvez moi ce qui ne va pas. Comment vous entreriez-vous sans vous faire remarquer?"Molly paru surprise.

"Vous me demandez mon opinion?"Demanda-t-elle incrédule et Sherlock sourit, marchant derrière elle et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille,

"Faites-moi plaisir" Murmura-t-il. Molly regarda l'espace dans la galerie où la célèbre peinture fut accroché.

"Cet espace du musée est au rez-de-chaussée. Les sorties de secours sont ouverte donc l'alarme incendie est activée" nota Molly.

"Les gardes patrouillent 10 minutes dans chaque chambres du rez-de-chaussez. Donc le voleur devait savoir le temps entre chaque changement de chambre. Il avait 10 minutes pour rentrer, voler la toile et repartir." Sourit-elle et Sherlock hocha la tête.  
"Et le mieux moyen d'observer les mouvement des gardes c'est…" Commença-t-elle en levant le doigt au ciel.

"Le toit" finit-elle. Ils regardèrent le toit de verre, et Sherlock sourit.

"OH ! C'est brillant! Ces fenêtres s'ouvrent?" Demanda Sherlock. Molly hocha la tête.

"Oui, ils sont obligés d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour enlever la condensation pour éviter d'endommager les peintures." Expliqua-t-elle Sherlock fit quelques pas et se retourna pour regarder Molly.

"Dit moi, Miss Hooper. Les officiers n'ont trouvé qu'un jeu d'empreinte dans la salle où se trouve le tableau." Molly hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Oui, la nuit, les nettoyeurs mettent un vernis spéciale ce qui permet de surveiller les traces des gardiens quand ils patrouillent. Et ils ont découvert un jeu d'empreinte qui mène à la peinture." Sherlock sourit.

"Alors qu'est ce que ça signifie?" Demanda-t-il. Molly le regarda quand elle l'entendit.

"Il travaille seul." Sherlock claqua des doigts.

"Exactement, Alors comment sauter d'un toit, atterrir en toute sécurité et s'échapper seul?" Demanda Sherlock. Molly fit quelque pas avant de s'accroupir.  
"Il y a des marques de condensation ce qui suggère un engin pulvérisé." Dit-elle. Sherlock acquis, accroupi non loin de Molly et leva les yeux.

"Il a utilisé du matériel d'escalade. Il a lancé une plate-forme gonflable d'atterrissage ce qui lui a permis de sauter en toute sécurité. Une fois la personne réceptionné à cause du poid la plate-forme se dégonfle, ce qui cause de la condensation sur les quatres coin, ici et là bas." Démontra Molly.

"Prochaine question, Miss Hooper...Comment il ou elle à fait pour sortir sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

"Il ne pouvait pas remonter…" Commenta Molly, elle regarda Sherlock.

" Alors il est parti en bas" Deducta-t-elle et Sherlock acquis d'un signe de la tête.

"Les catacombes. Oh, ça a été très bien planifier, en incluant une sortie que lui seul connaissait." Confirma Sherlock avant de frapper ses pied au sol ce qui fit entendre un petit écho sonore. Molly resta stupéfaite.

"Une trappe secrète" Murmura-t-elle Sherlock opigna derechef.

"Notre voleur avait les moyens de prendre sa plate-forme gonflable et la peinture sans être dérangé" Murmura Sherlock, Molly le regarda curieusement.  
" Quand pensez-vous Miss Hooper?" Demanda-t-il alors que Molly le regarder depuis un moment.

"Je pense savoir comment ramener notre voleur sur la scène de crime" Répondit Molly et Sherlock sourit.

" Je suis tout ouï, Miss Hooper" Dit-il ce qui fit sourire Molly.

Le lendemain sur les télévision parisiennes,  
"Bonsoir, Bien que les autorités aient été incapables d'obtenir le coupable qui a fait irruption dans le Louvre la semaine dernière. Le conservateur du musée, Mlle Jenkins, est heureuse d'annoncer que la peinture volée était en fait un faux. La vraie «nuit étoilée» a été enlevé pour une restauration et sera de retour à sa place dans un événement spécial ce soir. Je m'appelle Amanda Jones et c'est une nouvelle de Paris." Conclut la journaliste avec un sourire pour la caméra. Sherlock regarda Molly.

"Traduction?" Demanda-t-il et Molly sourit.  
"She said 'Good evening, Although authorities have been unable to obtain the culprit who broke into The Louvre last week. Museum curator Miss Jenkins is pleased to announce that the painting that was stolen was indeed a fake. The real 'Starry Night' was away for cleaning and shall be returned to it's rightful place in a special event tonight. I'm Amanda Jones and this has been a breaking news report of Paris today." Traduit-elle à Sherlock.

"Pouvez-vous m'accompagner à l'événement de ce soir?" Proposa-t-il gentiment Molly le regarda surpris.

"Vous voulez que je vous accompagne?" Demanda-t-elle doucement et Sherlock hocha la tête.

" Bien sur c'est votre plan, c'est votre peinture qui sera exposé"A-t-il ironisé en faisant rire Molly.  
"Dans ce cas, je serai honorée de vous accompagnez M. Holmes." Dit-elle en souriant

"C'est moi qui suis honoré, Miss Hooper" Répliqua-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4: Starry, Starry Night

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre ;) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est l'avant-dernier (snifff... :'(... ) Je vous remercie pour les review ça fait extrêmement plaisir. L'histoire appartiens toujours à TheAuthor1996 ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'attend avec impatience votre avis. ;)

 **Chapter 4: Starry, Starry Night**

Les galeries du Louvre étaient en effervescence, alors que que de nombreux clients se mêlaient entre eux.

"Votre réputation vous précède, M Holmes." Salua un gentilhomme .

"Merci." Répondit Sherlock.

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène en France?" Questionna l'homme, Sherlock fit un demi sourire.

"Disons seulement que je suis un grand amateur d'art." Répondit Sherlock ce qui fit rire l'homme et sa femme.

"Es-ce vrai que vous êtes un maître du violon?" Questionna timidement la femme.

"C'est ce qui ce dit. Mais je ne me considère pas comme un maître." Répondit-il et le couple ri.  
"Timide et gentleman" Affirma l'homme en levant sa flûte de champagne.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du violon" Sherlock se retourna au son de cette voix. Il resta stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait Molly habillait dans une robe de soirée à fourreau noire tombant jusqu'au sol. Le vieil homme avec qui discutait Sherlock eu un petit rire.  
"En effet, vous êtes un grand amateur d'art" Taquina l'homme puis il fit un tendre baise-main à Molly.  
"Madame Holmes, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Cela mis mal à l'aise le jeune couple en mission.

" Oh on n'est pas…" Disent-ils en coeur. Mais le vieil homme se retourna en entendant le tintement du verre du conservateur du musée.

"Ca commence, excuser-nous" Coupa le vieil homme en s'éloignant avec sa femme. Ce qui créa un malaise entre Sherlock et Molly.

" Vous êtes belle" Commenta Sherlock et Molly sourit avec un léger rougissement

"Merci… Toi aussi tu es beau"Sherlock lui fit un demi-sourire et hocha la tête.

"Merci" dit-il après un petit silence alors qu'ils se regardaient droit dans le yeux. Molly brisa le contact visuel en regardant deux fois le nœud papillon de Sherlock.

" Euh… votre nœud est de travers." Annonça Molly. Sherlock mis ses bras derrière son dos et baisa la tête pour regarder son nœud.

"Laissez-moi faire…" Dit-elle en posant ses mains menues dur l'accessoire de soie. Sherlock redressa sa tête et fixa Molly et la vit sourire doucement.

"Voilà…" Leurs regard s'accrocha une nouvelle fois.

"Merci" Murmura Sherlock, il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Molly. Ce moment fut brisé quand le conservateur l'appela ce qui créa une salve d'applaudissement.

"Vous me rejoindrez ici après, M Holmes?" Demanda-t-elle mais Sherlock se dirigeait déjà vers la scène. Molly lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et hocha la tête.

Le conservateur sourit à Sherlock qui le rejoint sur scène.

"Je suis une grande fan de vos travaux de M Holmes et je lui suis très reconnaissante qu'il est pris sur son temps pour venir nous aider à rétablir notre peinture." Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement retentit. Puis le silence revient.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a fait venir ici? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le podium avec le micro. Sherlock hésita et fit un pas en avant.

"Bien...En vérité je m'ennuyais." Dit-il ce qui déclencha des rires dans l'assemblée.

"Quand je suis venu en France, je suis venu découvrir ce que signifiait cette peinture pour ce peuple...Cette peinture représente une beauté que l'on peut apprécier que si on choisi de la respecter et de la comprendre" répondit-il, le public acquis et le regard de Sherlock se posa sur Molly.

"Cet artiste est une personne qui j'admire...L'effort et la passion que reflète son travail montre que c'est un artiste son niveau d'intelligence qui selon moi est très élevé." Félicita-t-il. Molly en resta stupéfaite.

"Pour moi cette peinture représente les choses qui aspirent toutes les personnes du monde, tout ce qu'on souhaite dans notre vie. Beauté, paix, tranquillité… et surtout l'amour."Reprit-il doucement

"Merci" Son discours déclencha encore des applaudissements. Il se retourna vers le rideau rouge qui couvrait la peinture. Il attrapa le cordon et le tira ce qui dévoila la peinture de Molly. Les invités ont frémit d'horreur en voyant le tableau défiguré à la peinture rouge en spray on lisait 'FAKE!' Sherlock se retourna rapidement pour voir que Molly avait disparu. Il courut rapidement, sauta de la scène, courant à travers la foule d'invité qui le regarda stupéfait. Sherlock s'agenouilla et sentit le sol frénétiquement.  
"Non pas elle. Pas aujourd'hui" Dit-il frénétiquement, il grogna et trouva le pli de la trappe. Il l'ouvrit et sauta en dépit des protestations et des frissons des invités.

Sherlock sortit son IPhone de sa poche et mis la lampe torche pour illuminer les catacombes aussi loin que le permis le faisceau lumineux.

"Molly?!" Cria-t-il alors que sa voix résonna. Il se tut un instant avant d'entendre un gémissement de lutte.

"Sherlock! Sherlock aide-moi!" En entendant le cri de détresse de la jeune femme, Sherlock descendit dans le tunnel devant lui _._


	5. Chapter 5: From Paris With Love

Bonjour, voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire de TheAuthor1996. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire. Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui on prit le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est très encourageant pour la suite ;) Je suis actuellement sur une nouvelle traduction de 19 chapitres ;) (j'en suis au chapitre 6 ;) ). J'essaye de traduire tous les jours mais ce n'est pas facile ;) Du coup je publierais cette nouvelle histoire quand elle sera fini j'essaye de faire vite. Je sais ce que sait d'attendre de nouvelles fanfics ;).

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ;) Laisse votre avis. ;)

 **Chapter 5: From Paris With Love**

Pour expliquer comment Sherlock sauva Molly serait comme construire une machine à remonter le temps avec une bouilloire ancienne, de la ficelle et un trombone… Et je suis sûre que Sherlock aurai trouvé un moyen d'y arriver.  
La personne qui a volé 'la nuit étoilée' s'appelait Robert Costello, également connu comme étant le concierge. Il était devenu instable qu'après des années de service il méritait un petit bonus. Donc dans son esprit sa prime signifié voler la célèbre peinture de Vincent Van Gogh.

Molly mis le manteau de Sherlock sur ses épaules pendant que les autorités emmenés M Costello dans une de leurs voiture.

"Comment diable est-il possible qu'un homme de 40 ans a réussi à voler cette peinture?" Demanda Molly stupéfaite, Sherlock gloussa.  
"Selon le conservateur, M Costello a travaillé pour le FBI jusqu'à être déshonoré. Elle eu pitié pour lui car c'était un ami de son frère" Expliqua Sherlock, Molly sourit doucement.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvé" Dit-elle Sherlock eu un petit rire.

"Si je me rappelle bien, vous ne m'avez pas laissé trop le temps, c'est vous qui l'avez frappé dans une région qui fait de lui un homme, pour me laisser prendre son arme et l'appréhender."Dit-il Molly ricana  
"Vrai, nous nous sommes sauvés l'un et l'autre"  
Sherlock espéra rester une semaine de plus à Paris mais son frère Mycroft, l'avait appelé pour une urgence à Londres. Cela consterna Molly.

"Voulez-vous m'accompagner à l'aéroport?" Demanda Sherlock. Molly sourit tristement.  
"Bien sur, Sherlock" Dit-elle doucement en attrapant les clefs de sa voiture.

Molly et Sherlock resta silence 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Molly stoppa sa voiture à un feu rouge.

"Prend la prochaine à droite" Dit Sherlock. Molly regarda Sherlock confuse.

"Mais l'aéroport est de l'autre côté" Contesta Molly.

" Je veux prendre une route plus pittoresque" Répondit Sherlock. Molly haussa les épaules avant de prendre à droite une fois le feu vert.

Molly longea la Seine sur une petite route jusqu'à ce que Sherlock demanda à la jeune fille de se garder sur le bas côté. Elle le regarda confuse.

"J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes." Expliqua-t-il. Molly consentit à se garer sur une place près d'un parcomètre et sortie de la voiture pour aller marcher sur le pont.

"Quelqu'un voulait s'assurer qu'on ne vole pas le pont" plaisanta Sherlock en montrant les nombreux cadenas accrochés sur le pont. Molly rigola.  
"C'est le Pont Des Arts, Sherlock. Des gens viennent du bout du monde pour accrocher des cadenas" Expliqua-t-elle ce qui causa une expression confuse à Sherlock.  
"Pourquoi?" Molly ricana une nouvelle fois

"Pour l'amour".

"Les couples attachent un cadenas avec leurs noms sur les grilles du pont et ils jettent la clef à l'eau. Afin que leurs amour dur éternellement." Expliqua Molly. Sherlock sembla réfléchir.  
"Je ne vous ai pas dit de tourner à droite pour rouler sur une route pittoresque mais pour passer plus de temps avec toi avant de partir." Justifia Sherlock, Molly sourit doucement.  
"J'aurai fait la même chose que toi" Avoua-t-elle doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand une voix annonça l'embarquement de son vol, alors qu'il était à la porte de l'aéroport. Il offrit à Molly un demi-sourire.

"Merci de m'avoir héberger, Miss Hooper" Remercia-t-il et Molly sourit doucement/  
"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, M Holmes"Répliqua-t-elle avant de faire un pas hésitant en avant pour enlacer le détective consultant. Sherlock hésita à répondre à cette étreinte et se laissa porter par ce moment de douceur en l'enlaçant hésitant. Il dût briser ce moment, pour que le britannique embarque.

Sherlock pris un taxi une fois arrivé à Londres.  
"Arrêter vous là." Dit-t-il soudain au chauffeur. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une boutique au coin de la rue comme demander.  
"Comme d'habitude" Demanda Sherlock au buraliste qui lui tendit un paquet de cigarette.  
"Avec ceux ci?" Sherlock secoua silencieusement la tête et régla son achat et parti.  
Le chauffeur de taxi continua direction Baker Street quand Sherlock demanda une nouvelle fois de s'arrêter.  
"Nous sommes entrain de traverser un pont" Dit rudement le chauffeur.

"Je vous ai dit de vous arrêtez ici" Répéta fermement le détective, ce qui fit grogner le chauffeur, qui s'arrêta quand même. Sherlock sortit de la voiture et paya le conducteur.

"Je vais marcher d'ici." Sherlock sorti la valise du coffre et il se dirigea sur le trottoir du pont. Il poussa un soupir, alluma une cigarette pris une bouffée et ferma les yeux.

"Avec ceux ci?" Avait demandé le buraliste, Sherlock avait secoué la tête payer et parti avant de franchir la port il se retourna et demanda.

"Vous vendez des cadenas?"

Sherlock fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le cadenas, il sortit de son autre poche un feutre et écrit sur la surface métallique et l'attacha sur l'un des rails en métal et jeta la clef à l'eau. Puis il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre le 221 B Baker Street en laissant derrière lui un cadenas portant l'unique inscription 'Molly'.

Sherlock rentra à l'appartement saluer par John qui sourit amusé.

"Tu aurais dû rester à l'aéroport, j'allais te chercher" annonça le docteur pendant que Sherlock posa sa valise.

"Ne te dérange pas. Comme tu vois je suis à la maison" John rigola.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait...Mais Molly a pris le vol suivant le tien. Apparemment elle revient vivre à Londres." Sherlock regarda le docteur stupéfait.

"Tu as du ruiné Paris pour elle". Taquina John. " Tu veux venir la chercher avec moi?" Sherlock hocha la tête.

"Oui...Oui je crois que je l'ai fait" Répondit Sherlock à la taquinerie de son colocataire. Ils prirent un taxi et parti à l'aéroport. Sherlock saisit son téléphone et ouvrir la conversation téléphonique de Molly.

"Pourquoi?" Envoya Sherlock à Molly. Trois points de suspension apparu indiquant que Molly écrivait une réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, une photo apparue, celle d'un cadenas accroché sur le Pont des Arts avec écrit sur la surface métallique du cadenas 'Sherlock'. Sherlock vit que Molly écrivait une autre message.

"J'ai quitté ce cadenas à Paris car tu étais partie à Londres avec mon cœur "Sherlock sentit le  
"Il me semble que tu me ramène mon cœur… Car je l'ai laissé à Paris avec toi."


End file.
